


Something Stupid

by NothingRemainsUnsaid



Category: Hyena (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRemainsUnsaid/pseuds/NothingRemainsUnsaid
Summary: Geumja and Hee Jae spend the lockdown together. Love and ramyeon ensue.“I’ll disappoint you—”“Like nothing else ever will. But that’s how it goes. We’ll disappoint each other more than anyone else in the world. Because we’ll love each other more than anyone else in the world, too.”.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Something Stupid

Rising death tolls and the rapid spread of the corona virus mean they have to find alternate arrangements or even suspend work until the government deems it safe for offices to resume normal operations again.

That leaves Geumja in a tangle. Hee Jae knows she’s only going to stay at the office, trying to work through their cases while the rest of them stay home. He can’t have that.

“Stay with me for the lockdown.”

“I have a perfectly good place where I can sleep and work.” She gestures to the rest of the office with a lazy jerk of her head. “Now, go ahead. Go home.”

“You don’t even have a decent bed. I do.” He continues to stand in front of her desk. She just tips her head back to look at him.

“So, you just want me in your bed?” She arches an eyebrow and smirks.

“I want you safe, where I can see you.” That quickly wipes the smirk off her face. Her expression softens before she shakes her head gently in mild amusement.

**II.**

She doesn’t know, of course. She doesn’t realize he’s seen the file days ago. She’d been attacked. The day they’d broke up, a few hours after he’d been to her office, some crazy guy with a knife had cornered her in an alley.

He’s seen the photos. He’s gone over the bruises on her face, her hands, the bloody clothes. He remembers, too, what he says the next time they run into each other: “I see you’re still alive. How unfortunate.”

_Unfortunate._

_How inadequate that word seems for the devastation that would’ve consumed him._

She’d only smiled and kept on eating. She’d never said a word. If he hadn’t seen the folder by accident on Ji Eun’s desk, he never would have known.

And that scares him. There’s a whirlwind of rage inside him. That she can be hurt so easily. That she can be harmed—this snarky, complicated woman who was the beating heart of his universe. He doesn’t want to think of her getting hurt anymore.

“Come on. Stay with me. It’s only going to be for a few days.” He drops all pretense of joking around. Maybe a bit of his frustration leaks through. It’s enough to surprise her.

Her mouth opens a little, before she leans back in her chair and those big, brown eyes stare at him. He just tilts his head to one side and returns her gaze.

“All right. If it means that much to you—”

“It does.” He doesn’t bother to hide how much of a relief it is. She must see some of the worry he tries to hide. She doesn’t argue anymore.

III. 

What she doesn’t tell him is that she knows what’s on his mind. Ji Eun had messed up, telling her about leaving the file out in the open by accident. By the time she’d returned to tidy up her desk, Atty. Yoon had already seen it, she’d miserably confessed.

He hasn’t gone to her, though. No, that’s not his style. Hasn’t confronted her. She naively thinks that’s going to be the end of the issue. Until he asks her to spend the lockdown at his home.

He thinks someone may get to her. That she may get hurt. She wants to say she can take care of herself. But when she looks at him, she recognizes the dark, heavy emotion in his eyes. And knows, in that instant, she won’t be spending lockdown alone.

You see, she can’t bear to see him worry about her, too.

She says yes.

**IV.**

She steps into the guest room, glancing around. He’s prepared everything in advance. There’s a bed, a wide desk, a TV and a closet. An elegant eyebrow arches as she turns around to face him.

“You were this sure I was going home with you? That I’d do what you’d ask?” The thought of Geumja doing anything he wants makes Hee Jae laugh. 

“I know better than anyone how impossible it is to make you do anything. Unless you want to. No, I wasn’t sure you’d come. But I hoped you would.”

Her lips quirk at that before she nods. He puts the box he carries—the files and folders she insists she can’t live without—by the foot of the desk. He leaves after a few minutes to let her settle in. She looks around the room again, imagining herself spending a month cooped up in here. _Best not to think of it_ , she reminds herself.

An hour later, they’re eating takeout at his long wooden table in the living room. It’s not the first time she’s been back here. She’s come over a few times to discuss their cases. But it’s the first time she’s staying the night.

_More than a night_ , a sneaky voice nags her.

When he’d shown up at the stairs that day at Choong, and had asked her to comfort him, that had been another turning point in their relationship. If those phone calls hadn’t gone through, they probably would have done the horizontal tango.

But those phone calls had come, leading to the rest, which had left them with little to no time to explore their relationship. Now, they were both here. Eating dinner and spending the first night under lockdown together.

**V.**

While conversation is easy, he can’t help but notice the rising tension in the air. She’s in his home, his space. But that’s nothing new. After their breakup, memories of her often rear up at the most inconvenient of times. He’ll remember the way she leans against that counter, how she looks in a blue dress, how she smiles at him across the room. How her mouth tastes like. The emptiness in the weeks and months that followed their breakup was hell.

She’s been back here a few times, though, when they started working at Choong, but they were careful to keep it on a professional keel. Their jobs and future were on the line. They had a team to build. She’d also just been hurt.

Those reasons no longer applied, though. He smiles at that thought, turning back to her, returning to the present conversation. She tilts her head at him, and he smiles even wider. 

“Now, I know you’re not listening.” She narrows her eyes at him.

“Why?”

“I’ve been talking about that client and you just smiled.”

“Maybe I’m smiling at you.” She shakes head.

“ _Shiro._ You hate that client.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“People don’t change, Yoon.”

“Sometimes, they do, Guemja. Depending on the person they meet along the way.” She glances at him before turning her attention away, looking around the room. She doesn’t want to see his eyes. His expression is warm and open.

She’d changed into a tracksuit earlier—one of the many she’d packed along. She’d stepped out when he’d called her for dinner, only to see him wearing THAT sweater. The same one he’d worn the first time they’d kissed.

The pastel colors. The soft, wooly fibers. The way it feels on her skin. Her memories make THAT afternoon come alive in the room. She wonders if he feels it, too.

**VI.**

She holds a hand over his eyes and leads him to the living room. When he sees the surprise, though—Koiman’s limited-edition LP—he freezes.

“This is not the kind of reaction I expected. Do you know how hard it was to get this?”

When he turns to her, she expects a word of thanks. A sweet, thoughtful show of affection that fits his personality. They’ve been going out for a week now, but he has yet to hold her hand for too long. She doesn’t mind. She likes the slow courtship. Besides, someone who believes in “ _waiting for fate to work its magic_ ” is bound to be a romantic.

What she doesn’t expect is the way she reacts to him, the emotional interest he stirs. When he makes her laugh, when she finds herself enjoying their dates, she tells herself: _It’s only a job_. _It’s not real_.

“Here’s my answer.” She looks up at that.

She doesn’t know how her eyes change in the light, how round they get, how her expression softens. He does. It’s all he sees. For him, love makes the universe shrink down to the size of this room. 

_So, this is how it feels_ , he thinks.

When he leans down, she doesn’t realize her eyes are closed. She feels his hands—his arms—going around her waist under the rented blue cardigan. She doesn’t expect the force in his arms when he pulls her close, though. Nor the heat. She holds onto his arms until her hand is on his shoulder, his nape, his skin, as the kiss continues.

_He doesn’t stop._

When she can’t breathe anymore, she taps his neck and pulls back. He kisses her again, only giving her time to catch her breath. He goes slow. She loves the way his chest is warm against hers. One of her hands end up on his nape, sliding around to cup his jaw, touch his ear. Somehow, that’s even more intimate than his tongue opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Half an hour later, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes behind her, she draws a deep breath, trying to get herself under control. How can a boring, by-the-book lawyer make her forget herself like that? He always seems so serious. She glances at the door, her brow furrowed in confusion. She bites her lip, shaking her head. 

_No_ , remembering the kiss, _he’s not boring at all_.

It takes her a few more moments to compose herself before she’s ready to come out and step into Hee Sun’s shoes again. 

For an instant, hand on the door, she wishes for something stupid: that her name isn’t Geumja. That she isn’t here to con him. Or, that he’ll forgive her when he finds out. 

_What will it take for the universe to make a wish like that come true?_

She shakes the momentary delusion aside. She knows who she is, what she needs to do. Her reasons for doing this. Her dreams. Why she must win. She sighs before she slips the mask back in place, before she goes out to make a fool of the only man who’s managed to make her heart beat faster.

**VII.**

“What are you thinking about?”

He’s looking at her intently. She blushes and tries to hide it. She’s embarrassed to be caught looking at his ears. She’s discovered, over time, that she loves touching his ears whenever they kiss.

“Nothing. Just work.” His disbelieving expression is enough to tell her he’s not buying it.

“Which one of our cases can put a smile like that on your face?” That surprises her. She doesn’t know she’s been smiling.

“It’s probably me, then. How I handled that client yesterday? Or how I saved you that last slice of pizza the other night? What about—”

“I wasn’t thinking of you.” That’s technically accurate. The kiss, his ears, the feel of his body—all that’s on her mind. That doesn’t exactly mean she’s thinking of him, though. 

_Right?_

He just smirks, his chin propped up by one hand. He stares at her, daring her to lie again.

She looks away, flustered in much the same way she does the first time they had that honest conversation in her car.

“Let’s watch a movie instead,” she suggests. Anything to keep him from looking at her like this all night. Anything to keep her from staring at—or wanting to touch—his ears and any other part of him.

**VIII.**

For the next few days, they settle into a routine under quarantine. They go over their case files, bicker over some of the details, and work during the day. 

He cooks. She volunteers to cook too, but her skills suck so bad Hee Jae thinks they may end up at the hospital for food poisoning. He takes over that chore while she cleans the dishes instead.

Sometimes they nap during the day. They sleep. And all throughout, the attraction hums, like a persistent white noise, always in the background, always at the back of their minds.

After dinner, they settle into the couch to watch Netflix. Tonight isn’t any different. It’s Day 3 under lockdown.

“ _Kingdom_? Kingdom of what? What’s that about?” The remote in Hee Jae’s hand hovers over the show’s description.

“It’s a prince who defends his kingdom against hordes of zombies. He’s kinda cute.” Geumja smiles at the screen while Hee Jae stares at her, aghast. _That’s cute?_

“He’s covered in blood. He probably doesn’t brush his teeth or wash that often. He smells bad—”

“That just means he smells manly.” He makes a scoffing sound in his throat. He moves on to the next show.

“What about this one? Signal?”

“That looks serious and heavy.”

“What’s wrong with serious?” She gives him a baleful stare. 

“Plus, she’s hot.” Geumja turns to him.

“She’s wearing a turtleneck, not a bikini. How can you tell she’s hot in a glance?”

“That turtleneck is tight and she’s a badass. That equals hot.” Geumja rolls her eyes. They move on to the next series.

“This one? _Princess Hours_? It’s the same actor from Kingdom—" 

“I don’t want to watch a kiddie series. He’s barely a teenager. Also, he looks stupid—”

“He was 23 when he did that. And he does not look—”

“Yes, exactly. A child. And he does. Next!” Hee Jae moves on to the next one while Geumja fumes beside him. She knows he’s doing it because she said Ju Ji Hoon was cute. She rolls her eyes at the man-child beside her. 

“ _Tazza_. Wow, I love this. This is one my favorite films from this actress.” Hee Jae is so obviously smitten while he stares at Kim Hye Soo onscreen. Geumja just gives him a side-eye but nods grudgingly.

“She _is_ gorgeous.” 

They spend another few minutes bickering over their choice of entertainment. An hour or two later, while a movie plays, she lies against his chest. His arm is around her back. It doesn’t take long before they’re fast asleep on the couch, her lying on her side and him, hugging her from behind.

Hours later, she wakes up in bed with Hee Jae.

**IX.**

When she burrows deeper into the pillows, she’s disoriented. There’s a heavy arm around her waist. His body is warm against her back. She draws away a little to see his face, asleep beside her.

She doesn’t think much of why she leans over, smoothing the hair off his forehead. _He’s going to need a haircut soon_ , she thinks. She looks at his face in the moonlight. The sharp edge of his nose. The coordinates of his eyes—with one slighter larger than the other. The shape of his mouth.

She can’t say what moves her. Only that leaning over and kissing him feels like the most natural thing in the world right now. She moves back a moment later, her mouth a breath apart from his, surprised. 

He’s awake. And her kiss shatters his control, unleashing the need he’s been holding back.

**X. Slight Ramen. Skip if you don’t want that.**

He can’t sleep. Early this evening, when they’d fallen asleep on the couch, he’d been so sleepy he could only carry Geumja back to his room and then climb into bed beside her, snuggling together like puppies. 

But hours later, he’s wide awake. The feel of her in his arms is like nothing else in the world. It feels like Christmas came in early. It also makes him think of other things, though. Like the first time they’d been together like this.

It happened in her office. She’d been stressed. When he saw those eyes fill up with unshed tears, he couldn’t hold back the words. He made her an offer he’d never made to anyone before: he asked her to use him. That night, just knowing she needed him was enough.

But tonight, he wants something more.

“Tell me this means something to you, too.” His voice is ragged. 

“It does.” She cups his cheek.

“I don’t want to wake up to another night that never happened.”

“You won’t.” She drew him back to her.

The first time is fast and rough. They’re too much in a rush for anything else. When she says:

“I want to be on top,” he smirks.

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that. You say that in my fantasies all the time. Those fantasies help me during long days at the office. Or in court.”

“You fantasize about us having sex? In court?” She looks slightly scandalized at the thought. 

“That surprises you?” She laughs at that. 

“For someone so serious, you’ve got a naughty side, Atty. Yoon.” She looks so smug when she says that. 

“And you don’t, Atty. Jung?” He chuckles. 

Later, he marvels at the sight of her. The scar on her shoulder, the ones on her belly, on her hand, just make the moment more intimate. He knows no one has seen them before. And no one else ever will.

When he flips her over sometime later, his eyes never leave hers. When she comes, he swallows her scream. 

**XI. Slight Ramen. Skip if you don’t want that.**

An hour or two later, they’re breathing hard. She runs her tongue against the side of his neck and instantly, his muscles tighten. His arms wrap around her.

“I was thinking of that time—” 

“When you came by and we were still—”

“When you still hated me. So, you stole Koiman, my client—”

“You were furious—”

“And you invited me in. But you said—

“That ramyeon was off the table—”

“And look where we are now?”

They smile at each other, giddy and feeling silly at the moment. It makes him want to kiss her again, so he does. Slowly, he traces her lips, her shoulders, and down the center of her chest, down her stomach, with the tip of a finger. Then with his tongue. It doesn’t take long for the need to build, before they’re breathless with the easy lust they spark off each other.

“I think you want ramyeon again. Don’t you?” He asks. She laughs, with the laugh ending in a moan.

It doesn’t take long before he starts moving over her again. He doesn’t mean to be so rough. But he can’t get enough of the sounds she makes. His mind blanks out every time she whimpers.

That night, before he sleeps, Hee Jae looks at the woman by his side.

“Did I say no ramyeon? Who was I kidding? I would have given you any ramyeon you ever asked for that day. Or, any other day after.” 

**XII. More Ramen. Skip if you don’t want that.**

Day 15 under lockdown. Geumja shuffles out of Hee Jae’s bedroom. She hasn’t slept in the guest room since the first night they’d shared a bed. He smiles over at her from the kitchen counter. An early riser, he’s wearing a suit and already done with a conference call.

They meet in the middle of the room and kiss. It doesn’t take much for the fever to spark, though. They can’t get enough of each other. Being together under lockdown gives them plenty of time to learn how to be a couple. It also gives them plenty of time for other things. Which leave her sore and tired in the mornings. 

“Let’s try one of my fantasies this time,” he whispers the words against her lips. He starts to take forward steps, forcing her to walk backwards until she finds herself pressed against the back of the couch.

With a finger, he gestures for her to turn around. She arches a brow, but does what he asks. She puts one hand on the back of the couch to anchor her. But with the other one, she reaches out behind her to grab the end of his tie.

He looks down at his tie to her. She gives a sultry and heated glance over her shoulder. “This is one of my fantasies, too.” The excitement in her eyes make her look sexy and erotic. It’s like every wet dream he’s ever had. 

In moments, they’re moving together, his chest against her back. She’s lost the robe and his shirt is open. He’s got one hand on her hip, the other around her waist. The end of his tie, though, is wrapped around her left hand. With every stroke, she pulls on the tie, dragging him closer.

When she shatters and sags against him, he runs his lips over the side of her neck before biting into the muscle lightly. Then he sucks in the skin and leaves a red mark behind: a hickey.

Breathing hard, she disengages from him before turning around in his arms. She uses her other hand to cover the spot where the mark is, uncertainty on her face. He finds that so refreshing, to see her close to shock and out of her element. The eyes he loves so much are dazed and clouded, wide open with surprise. 

He leans close until her chest touches every inch of his. Before he whispers against her ear, he bites the lobe delicately and feels her shudder.

“Don’t worry. We’re under lockdown. No one will get to see.” As if to prove a point, he wraps his hands on her hips, hitches her against the back of the couch before driving himself into her again. Her gasp ends in a shriek. 

“Yoon—"She moans out the word.

“Call my name.” His voice is a husky growl.

_She wants to say she can’t take this. Not so soon. Even when sore, though, she can’t say no. She wonders: how many kinks will Hee Jae make her discover—_

“Open your eyes.” She can’t even tell they’re closed.

Hee Jae keeps moving, the need pounding every cell in his body with lust and heat. He doesn’t stop, lost in the moment. His movements are rougher, nearly violent. But the need doesn’t fade.

“Come. I want to watch you.” Her body reacts to the command and she cries out. His mouth closes over her breast when she peaks.

**XIII.**

The following day, they go over some cases with Team H. Two hours into the video call, Geumja stretches out her arms over head, turning her neck from side to side. It loosens the blouse she’s wearing, enough that the angry red mark along her neck peeks through the collar.

Ji Eun’s eyes widen at the sight. Her eyes go from her to Hee Jae’s who is sitting right beside Guemja. She pales when she realizes what she’s looking at. The other members of the team start to cough, their cheeks going red. Atty. Na immediately brings his gaze down, as though his desk has all the answers. Atty Kim looks to the side of the screen, not meeting their eyes. And Atty. Boo smiles while she looks down at her notes.

Before Hee Jae can ask them what’s wrong, he sees Geumja stretching. His eyes frantically go over to her then to the others on video call. Under the table, he hits her slippered foot with his. 

“What?”

He just gives her a glance, widening his eyes. She notices the look on the rest of the attorneys. She narrows her eyes at the red cheeks. When Ji Eun casually rubs the side of her neck, it finally dawns on her what’s going on. _The hickey._

When they end the video call a few moments later, she turns to him with a glare.

“Didn’t you tell me no one will get to see?”

He laughs.

“Ya, I wasn’t the one stretching her neck in front of everyone this morning.”

Day 20 under quarantine, she tells him: “I can’t go through the day naked.”

She’s run out of tracksuits. And doesn’t want to do any laundry. She’s giving serious thought to going around naked under a towel or robe. Except there’s Hee Jae. 

“Just try it. You know I just want you comfortable.” He smiles innocently. She eyes him a distrustful eye and a smirk, shaking her head slightly at him. 

“I don’t know whether I like it or not that we’re now at a point in our relationship where you can say that with a straight face.”

**XIV.**

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He’s standing by the glass windows, overlooking the city. It’s Day 25 under lockdown. She’s sitting by the table, going over cases. At the question, she arches a brow at him from across the room.

“I didn’t want you to know.”

“And later?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever find out.”

“Do you know how frightened I was to read that file and find out you’ve been hurt?”

“I don’t need you to rescue me—”

“Really—”

She remembers that time, when someone had pulled a knife on her. She’d had no choice but catch the blade with her hand. Good thing Hee Jae hadn’t been far behind. 

Maybe she won’t be so lucky the next time. 

_Right, he does have a point._

“Okay, not all the time.”

His brow shoots up, his expressive face showing a gamut of emotions from disbelief to dissatisfaction, it won’t take him long to get angry, she knows. She can read him like a book now. The wrong word can tip him off in either direction.

“Don’t be angry. Besides, I like being alive.”

He just stares at her, his expression set.

“I already promised, didn’t I?”

He glances away.

She makes her way to his side, keeping a smile on her face. He knows she doesn’t realize how sexy that walk is, so confident, so sassy. He’s only glad she’s often oblivious to her own appeal.

“I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere else.”

“Well, there is a lockdown going on, so—” He tries to laugh it off, but she doesn’t let him.

“No. Lockdown or not, I don’t want to be anywhere else but here with you.”

Hee Jae wonders if she knows the effect she has on him. Just like that phone call before he walked into the courtroom that day. Or that glance down the hallway. That hand-grab at the elevator. 

He wonders if she knows how easy she can make all his worries—and the rest of the world—disappear. 

**XV.**

“I love having you here.”

They’re on the couch. She’s lying on top of him. His hand run over her back. It’s the last day of the quarantine. 

“Maybe you only want me here for ramyeon.” He tilts his head to one side, as though to think the matter over.

“Maybe I do.”

They both laugh. At this point, he’s practically declared his love for her at every turn, they know where he stands. There isn’t any doubt about what he feels for her. But she isn’t ready to hear that.

“Move in with me.” He sits up, gently dislodging her from his chest.

“For how long?” She stands up to stretch her arms and legs.

“For the rest of our lives?”

She whips her head around at those words. He’s still on the couch. He’s got one palm open this time, though. The light reflects off the ring. The same one they’d used undercover at the White Hotel. Her eyes widen.

_Does this mean—_

“I told you. It really is the First Star of Africa.”

“Yoon Hee Jae!” she exclaims in admonishment. What if she’d really lost the ring?

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t stop smiling either.

“Are you crazy? It’s really that important?” Oh, how can he be so childish?

“Of course.” His voice deepens, which happens whenever he’s serious, angry or aroused.

“You know I’ve never played games with you.”

She stares at him, speechless. It’s the kind of reaction she has whenever she worries that he’s done something stupid. Or is about to. Like now. 

He looks at her then. He doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath. The intensity of his stare makes her heart ache.

“Geumja, will you marry me?”

**XVI.**

Months, months later, after the lockdown is lifted, they go up the mountain on a cable car ride. Geumja has reserved the box in advance. The two of them are alone when the car ascends.

Hee Jae is moved that she’ll think to replace his last memory of this place with today.

He’s so engrossed with the sights that he doesn’t realize she’s talking. The last time he’d been here, it hadn’t been so pretty. He only remembers the night was cold and dark. He turns to her when she taps him on his shoulder. 

“See? You never listen.” 

“I was just—” She closes the distance between them.

“That’s just like you. You didn’t listen to me, either, when I told you to find a nice woman and marry her.”

“I’ve found the only woman I’ll ever need, sweetheart. I hope she knows that by now.”

“Yeah, she does.” She smiles at him, her expression warm and tender. The light winks off the ring on her finger. He smiles before dragging her close for a hug. Before he can press his lips to hers, though, she stops him. Her eyes are soft, clear, and bright, like honey that glows under sunshine. 

“It’s not going to be easy.”

“Nothing about you or me is easy. Unless you’re talking about me falling for you the first time—or the second time—”

“We’re going to make stupid mistakes.” He nods. 

“We’ll be stupid together. We’ll also be happy together.”

“We’ll get angry. We’ll fight. We’ll drive each other crazy—”

“We will. I’m already looking forward to the makeup sex.” She laughs.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He shakes his head gently. This is isn’t news to him. He’s not worried. This time around, he knows the woman he’s fallen for. 

“When I get annoying—”

“Love isn’t predicated on good behavior, sweetheart. I won’t stop loving you just because you’re having a bad day. Or that you’re being you.” 

“I’ll disappoint you—”

“Like nothing else ever will. But that’s how it goes. We’ll disappoint each other more than anyone else in the world. Because we’ll love each other more than anyone else in the world, too.” His expression is half-tender, half-cynical. 

“When we do, when it gets to be hard, when you miss me and I’m not there because I’m busy with a client—” She cups his cheek. He leans down, feeling the slightest touch of her hand on his ear. 

“Remember this.” 

There, with the lights of the city sparkling in the distance, the cable car gliding up the mountain, her eyes on him, she says: “I love you, Hee Jae.” He draws a deep breath. It feels like he’s been waiting forever to hear those words. 

Then she kisses him. The moment is clear in his head. He’s not going to forget.

Six months later, they tie the knot. His brother officiates. The entire gang at Choong is there to be witnesses. His father is there, too, and throws them a party at home.

_Remember this._

That moment echoes in his mind when they exchange their first kiss as husband and wife. Or when she tells him he’s going to be changing diapers in a few months. Or when she hands him a little boy who looks exactly like him, except for a pair of beautiful, brown eyes.

_Remember this._

He comes back to that moment, too, when they finally buy that building. When she walks Ji Eun down the aisle so she and Atty. Na can exchange their vows. When they stroll down the sidewalk the same way they did years ago, holding on to each other, on their way to pick up their little boy from school, he returns to that moment.

He pulls her hand. When her gaze lands on him, something in his eyes tips her off. 

_Remember this._

With so many years together, he doesn’t need to say the words. But she does. It took her so long to say them that she never misses a chance to say them now. 

She tightens her hand on his. “Always. Only you.”

Then she pulls on his tie to drag him close for a quick kiss. Before she arches up to meet his mouth with hers, she whispers: “I love you, stupid.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really love these two. So grateful to the #Hyena universe for giving us characters we can’t live without. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by. 😊
> 
> If you wanna read more of my stories, visit me and my moots over at: https://noth1ngremainsunsaid.wixsite.com/website/


End file.
